Anniversary Antics
by MBInc
Summary: It's Sara's birthday and she's in for a surprise...WARNING: FEMMESLASH C/S


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Needed some time off from writing my dissertation…Thanks, Tim, for the challenge :hug: Happy birthday, big bruv!

**Anniversary Antics**

Even before she opened her eyes, Catherine knew Sara was still asleep. She could feel the brunette's even breathing tickle the side of her neck. Catherine opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, looking at the sleeping woman. _She looks so peaceful_, Catherine thought, _so beautiful. _Dark locks were framing a serene-looking face, soft lips looking so inviting to the strawberry blonde. But Catherine knew that if she would kiss her now, Sara would wake up and the surprise would be gone.

A small smile settled on her face. She and Lindsey had been planning for weeks and had managed to keep it all a surprise for Sara, and she was not going to ruin it now. _She's in for such a big surprise_, Catherine mused as she carefully picked up Sara's arm that lay across her waist and slowly scooted out of bed.

After grabbing her robe, she sneaked out of their bedroom and headed for Lindsey's. "Morning sweetie," Catherine softly said as she sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, placing a lock of blonde hair behind Lindsey's ear. In no-time the girl's eyes opened and focused on her mother, a big smile settled on her face. "Is it time?" she asked as she sat up and practically started jumping up and down. "Is it? Is it?"

"Calm down," Catherine started as she stood up and opened her arms, Lindsey immediately jumping in. "Oompf." The strawberry blonde groaned. "You're getting too old to be held like this."

"Ten is not too old, Mom," Lindsey replied.

"Okay, okay," the strawberry blonde said. After she'd told Lindsey to be really quiet, she started walking out of the room, carrying her daughter until they reached the stairs. They headed down and towards the kitchen where they would prepare Sara's birthday-breakfast.

--

Fifteen minutes later mother and daughter walked back up the stairs, heading for the master bedroom where Sara was still asleep. Catherine carried a tray filled with lots and lots of breakfast treats; a steaming cup of special Costa Rica Tarrazu coffee, strawberries, fresh- squeezed orange juice, croissants, toast and scrambled eggs. The younger Willows woman carried one plate, filled with Sara's favorite breakfast food, blueberry pancakes.

As they walked into the room, Sara was still sounds asleep. Catherine smirked as she noticed how Sara had grabbed her pillow, and had buried her face in it. After she'd placed her own tray on the nightstand at her side of the bed, she motioned for Lindsey to do the same. "Go get your presents," Catherine whispered as she made sure the brunette was still sleeping.

Catherine carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling lovingly at her. When the little blonde came walking back into the room, gifts in hands, she jumped onto the bed. "Wake up sleepyhead," Lindsey said as she jumped up and down. "It's your birthday!"

Sara muttered something unintelligible into the pillow, then rolled onto her back right before Lindsey jumped onto her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Sara," she started. "We made you a special breakfast, and I got two presents for you, and Mom and I got another present for you, but that's in the garage. It's a-"

"Surprise," Catherine quickly interrupted as she placed her hand over Lindsey's mouth. The younger Willows woman nodded, then added a 'yes' when her mother had took her hand away.

Sara smiled as she sat up against the headboard. "A surprise, huh? In the garage…What did you get me, a lawn mower?"

"No, it's a…" Lindsey started again, but as she saw the stern look in her mother's eyes she continued, "surprise."

Catherine scooted closer to Sara and placed a strand of dark hair behind the brunette's ear. "Happy birthday, Honey," she said before she leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You know I don't like surprises," Sara muttered into the kiss. Catherine smiled and as she leaned back and settled against the headboard as well she said, "You do like 'em. You're just too curious for you own good."

Lindsey chuckled. "Yeah you are."

"Hey now, no teaming up of the Willows women on my birthday, you hear me," Sara said as she pulled the girl close. "Or face the wrath of the tickle monster!" She tickled Lindsey who immediately began to laugh and scream.

"Okay okay…stop!" she replied in between giggles. She handed Sara a flat package, gift wrapped in a childish manner. "I made it myself," Lindsey started. "And wrapped it too," she added with a proud look on her face.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sara said as she started tearing the paper off. It was a wooden photo frame with animals on it, painted in several bright colors. In the frame there was a picture of Catherine and Lindsey sitting on the swing in their backyard, big smiles on their faces. Sara remembered this picture…It was one she took on the day she moved in with them, about six months ago.

She smiled, pulling Lindsey onto her lap. "Thank you, Lindsey. It's beautiful," Sara said, then placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. The little blonde held onto another present as she said, "I made it so you can take me and Mom with you to work."

"I love it," Sara said as she looked over at Catherine.

"Good," Lindsey started. "We made you a special birthday breakfast." The girl beamed as she added, "I helped Mom." She eyed the plate filled with blueberry pancakes and licked her lips. 

Catherine reached over and grabbed the coffee, handing it to her lover. "Here you go, sweetheart, special blend."

"Thanks, babes." Sara smiled as she leaned in and pecked Catherine's lips. Taking a whiff of the steaming cup she let out an appreciative growl. "Mmmmm, Tarrazu," She said before she took a sip of the black liquid.

Catherine shook her head as she handed Lindsey a glass of OJ. "I can't believe you know the blend even before tasting it."

"Blame Greg," Sara replied, then took the croissant Catherine offered her.

"Alright, girls. First breakfast, then Sara gets her other gifts." Catherine took a piece of toast while Lindsey started munching on the scrambled eggs.

--

"Time for your next present," Lindsey said as she handed the other gift to the brunette. A smirk settled on her little face as she looked at her mother who winked at her.

Sara unwrapped the gift and as she saw what the gift was she looked up in surprise. "You guys do remember I sold her, right?"

"Yes," Catherine whispered as she leaned closer, resting her head on Sara's shoulder as she took the brunette's arm and grabbed one of the brand-new, blue, white and black, motor gloves. She slipped the glove on the brunette's hand. "We do know you sold your old Honda. I saw Greg arrive at work with it yesterday."

"_She_ wasn't old," Sara replied as she examined the new glove, flexing her fingers.

"It's for your new lawn mower," Lindsey quipped before bursting out in giggles.

"Watch it, Miss Witty," Sara said, trying to look menacingly at the little blonde, but failing miserably when she heard Catherine snort. _That daughter of mine is way too smart for her age,_ the older Willows woman thought.

Lindsey grabbed Sara's arm and tried to get her out of bed. "Come on, your _real_ present is downstairs."

Sara quickly followed Lindsey down the stairs, eager to see what exactly was in the garage, an idea of what her present might actually be already forming in her mind. The two were practically running down the stairs as the heard Catherine call after them, "Careful you two."

"Yes, Mom," both Lindsey and Sara replied in chorus just as they entered the kitchen, heading for the backdoor. Catherine shook her head as she quickly descended the stairs as well. She didn't want to miss the look on Sara's face when she'd see her present.

As she reached the door to the garage she saw Lindsey standing in front of the, under a large cloth covered, gift, trying to keep Sara at bay. Catherine walked over to her two girls and 

nodded at her daughter. Big grins settled on both of the Willows women's faces as they saw the eager look on the brunette's face.

"Alright, Sara," Lindsey started as she stepped aside. "Here you go…Unwrap it!"

Sara took one more step to the object, and, unable to wait any longer, she grabbed the cloth. "You got me…" she started as she uncovered the object. "A…Lawn mower?" Sara asked, an incredulous look on her face as she stared at the machine.

Catherine and Lindsey started laughing. "Priceless! You should see the look on your face!" the strawberry blonde quipped as she moved to the back of the garage and put some garden furniture aside, revealing another covered object.

Lindsey slipped her small hand in Sara's, looking up at the tall brunette and giving her a reassuring smile. Then both of them turned their eyes to Catherine.

"Happy birthday, Sara!" Catherine carefully removed the cloth, revealing a brand new Yamaha YZF 600 R Thunder Cat.

Sara's jaw dropped an amazement. Completely astonished she stared from the motorcycle to Catherine, to Lindsey, and back to the motorcycle again. After a few minutes Sara started,

"I can't take th-"

"Sure you can," Catherine interrupted. She walked over to Sara and wrapped an arm around her. "We both didn't understand why you sold your bike in the first place, knowing how much you like to ride."

She cupped Catherine's face and claimed her lips in a hard kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against Catherine's lips, then kissing her again. Sara walked over to the motorcycle and let her hand trail along the bike. "How did you kn-"

"Sorry," Catherine interrupted the brunette again. "Can't tell you." She winked at her daughter. They wouldn't tell Sara that Greg had passed on some information.

"She's a beaut," Sara said, looking up at the two Willows women with a big smile on her face. She walked over at Catherine again, pecking her lips once more, then grabbed Lindsey into a bear hug. "Thank you too, Lindsey." She started dancing around with the little blonde. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."

"Remind me of your age again?" Catherine said as she watched her lover go completely nuts about her new bike. "Come on, sweetie. We'll let Sara drool a few more minutes. Let's get you dressed and ready for school. Jinny's mom will be here in twenty minutes."

--

The doorbell rang. "That'll be Alice," Catherine said as she headed for the door. Sara walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed Lindsey's backpack, the little girl still holding on tightly. "After school we're going out for dinner," the brunette said as the two of them also headed for the front door.

"Cool!" The younger Willows started to wriggle form excitement.

Sara carried her over to Catherine and leaned close so that Lindsey could kiss her Mom goodbye. "Have a great day at school, sweetie," Catherine said as she pecked her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks Mom," the blonde replied. She then hugged Sara even tighter. "And you have a great day too, Sara." The little girl smiled. "And remember," she continued. "It's your birthday, so you don't have to do anything…Mom'll do it for you."

The brunette put Lindsey on the ground and leaned in front of her, smiling at the little blonde. "Right, I won't forget. Thanks again, Lindsey. For all the wonderful presents."

"You're welcome," Lindsey said, giving her a hug before walking off to her friend Jinny who was still seated in the SUV that was parked in the driveway.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Catherine called after her.

"Oh, right," Lindsey said as she walked back and quickly took the backpack Sara still held in her hands. She ran back to the SUV and got in, settling on the backseat, buckling up next to Jinny.

"Thanks for taking her along, Alice," Catherine said to the woman who walked back to the car.

"Bob's birthday is next month..You can repay me then," the woman quipped before getting into the SUV.

After waving off their girl, Catherine took Sara's hand, pulled her along inside and closed the door. "I've got one more present for you, Sara," the strawberry blonde said as she led her lover towards the stairs.

"Oh really?" Sara quirked an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Why don't you go ahead…Get comfy in our bed and I'll be right with you, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sara ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, leaving a chuckling Catherine behind. Catherine also ascended the stairs, but instead of directly going to their bedroom, she made a detour to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Catherine stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, looking at her lover. The older woman smiled. Sara had propped herself up against the headboard, hands behind her head, legs crossed. The strawberry blonde had to admit that Sara looked very hot in her black tank top and CK plaid boxer shorts.

Taking a few steps towards the bed, Catherine hoped Sara would like this present as well. She chuckled quietly as she saw the appreciative glance in the dark eyes that were staring at her as she opened the slip of her robe. _Oh, she'll like it…_

Making sure she had the brunette's full attention, Catherine let her robe fall to the floor, revealing the sexy, sapphire-blue lingerie set she'd just put on.

"Happy birthday, Sara."

**The End**


End file.
